In machining metallic work pieces, an apparatus called a tap is used to create internally threaded holes for receiving screws in the metallic work pieces. The tap itself is a tool with external cutting threads. In order to create the internally threaded hole in the work piece, the tap is rotated and driven into the work piece to the desired hole depth, and then reverse rotated and retracted from the work piece.
The tap is held by a tap driver, and the tap driver is held or secured within a machine which provides the forward and reverse rotation as well as the forward and reverse drive.
In creating the internally threaded hole, the tap driver is first rotated and driven into the base material or metal to the desired depth. Once the tap reaches the desired depth, the rotation of the tap driver and the tap is reversed and the tap is retracted from the base material.
In order to create the best internally threaded hole, the tap should be simultaneously advanced and rotated at precisely correlated rates of rotation and forward movement for a given tap pitch. By way of example, a one-quarter-twenty tap should be advanced into the work piece one inch for every twenty revolutions, or 0.05 inch for each revolution. In typical rigid tapping, the driver machines provide the synchronization of the spindle rotation and feed advance to match the tap pitch.
During the creation of a tap hole, the machine spindle goes through several stages, namely driving the rotating tap into the tap hole, slowing the forward drive or feed rate and the rotation until the tap comes to a stop in the work piece, reversing the direction of the rotation and accelerating or increasing the reverse rate of rotation to match the desired tap pitch as the tap is retracted.
It is appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that during the changes in rotation speed, the feed advance of the tap must be adjusted or correlated to precisely match the tap pitch. However, in practice it is very difficult to precisely match the rotation, drive and tap pitch and there are small errors that occur in the synchronization of the rotation speed and the feed rate during the deceleration or slowing down phase, and during the reverse rotation acceleration phase.
In typical prior art, tapping drivers are generally solid in that they have no real ability to compensate for discrepancies between the feed of the tap and the feed advance of the machine, but instead merely directly transfer the rotation and drive of the tapping machine.
With solid tap holders, even very small errors in the synchronization will apply a significant axial force on the tap, creating premature wear to the tap and negatively affecting the thread quality produced by the tap.
In machining numerous internally threaded apertures, one machine may be used to drill pilot holes into which the taps are driven, while a different machine may be used for the actual tapping. This may lead to slight positioning errors wherein the tap for instance is not exactly aligned with the pilot hole, but instead may be one or two thousandths of an inch off.
It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that there is a need for a tap driver which has some limited flexure for the location errors associated with locating the tap with respect to the desired tap hole location.